kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2019 January 3
03:05:04 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:06:43 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 10:54:08 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 16:03:59 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:31:34 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:02:12 -!- Dragonwisher82 has joined. 22:02:30 Dragonwisher82: Hi 22:03:10 -!- Dragonwisher82 has quit. 22:57:15 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 22:57:25 Iggy KK and DS: !hi 22:57:25 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy KK and DS! 22:57:44 Iggy KK and DS: !log 22:57:44 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:57:45 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:58:17 Iggy KK and DS: Let's see if anyone knows what the heck is going on about CherryPop14 and Lolsuprise332 22:58:37 Iggy KK and DS: Hmm no one 22:58:52 Iggy KK and DS: !seen CherryPop14 22:58:52 BrickleBot: I have not seen CherryPop14 22:59:04 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Cherrypop14 22:59:04 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Cherrypop14 142 days, 4 hours, 45 minutes, and 24 seconds ago. 22:59:11 Iggy KK and DS: Hmmm 22:59:24 Iggy KK and DS: I wonder if she knows anything about this mess 23:23:51 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:24:23 Lehcar708: Oof, more lolsurprise drama? 23:24:25 Lehcar708: Ugh 23:40:28 Lehcar708: Ugh. I just saw her page and everything. 23:42:08 Lehcar708: Smh at this child who's so incredibly lazy, irresponsible, and egotistic that she actually would rather steal someone else's identity in her desperate bid for attention and popularity than actually make an identity for herself. 23:44:28 Lehcar708: I really hope that the real cherrypop14 comes back soon so that lolsurprise is exposed for the fraud she is. 23:46:03 Lehcar708: Ik that she's just a kid and might not know any better, but seriously, who thinks that it's okay to steal someone else's identity just because they're too lazy and hungry for popularity to make friends by themselves? 23:48:23 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 23:48:27 Iggy KK and DS: Hi 23:48:40 Lehcar708: hey 23:48:58 Iggy KK and DS: I understand exactly what you mean 23:49:03 Lehcar708: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 23:49:15 Lehcar708: lolsurprise is just ugh 23:49:38 Lehcar708: Also 23:49:43 Iggy KK and DS: That wannabe 23:50:23 Iggy KK and DS: !log 23:50:24 BrickleBot: Logging... 23:50:25 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 23:50:43 Iggy KK and DS: I just need to see if anyone else knows 23:50:50 Lehcar708: Imagine being such an immature little 2nd grader that the worst insult you can come up with for someone is "stupid," especially when they weren't being stupid in the first place. 23:50:54 Lehcar708: Oh ice knows 23:51:04 Lehcar708: she commented on lolsurprise's page too 23:51:18 Iggy KK and DS: Oi 23:51:33 Iggy KK and DS: I don't think you're stupid at all 23:52:37 Lehcar708: Also, I love the fact that she decided to call me stupid right after I was smart enough to see through HER stupid little facade (although anyone with a brain would've been capable of doing so). 23:52:54 Lehcar708: Oh god I'm doing my ranting thing 23:52:56 Lehcar708: ofo 23:52:58 Lehcar708: *oof 23:53:29 Iggy KK and DS: And the grammar was very improper and unlike cherry 23:53:33 Lehcar708: yup 23:53:50 Lehcar708: and cherry always uses a ton of emojis 23:53:54 Lehcar708: and bold letters 23:54:01 Iggy KK and DS: Imo i don't think the real CherryPop14 would not say that 23:54:02 Lehcar708: and exclamation points 23:54:11 Lehcar708: and punctuation in general 23:54:18 Lehcar708: and lengthly sentences 23:54:22 Iggy KK and DS: And words were spelled correctly Category:Chat Logs